Щось дивне відбувається на фермі, на північний схід від Модока. Провести розслідування й доповісти про результати Джо
Щось дивне відбувається на фермі, на північний схід від Модока. Провести розслідування і доповісти про результати Джо ( ) — побічний квест Fallout 2. Опис Завдання відносно проста: дослідити, ферму на північний схід від Модока і доповісти про результати. Але події, що відбуваються на фермі, можуть виявитися не тим, чим здаються на перший погляд. Проходження Джо, торговець, мер, шериф і суддя міста розповість, що Модок вже кілька сезонів страждає від найсильнішої посухи і що нинішній сезон дуже сильно вдарив по поселенню — залишилися запасів вистачить лише на термін більше місяця. Люди з Модока знають що на найближчій фермі хтось доглядає за рослинами і піклується про фермі, але і в теж час дуже жорстокий: судячи з останнього відвідування ферми жителями всі порушники спокою господарів місцевих країв були вбиті, а колишній житель Модока, залишився на фермі, швидше за все теж убитий. Щоб хоч якось вирішити ситуацію і добути урожай з лякаючою його ферми Джо вирішує скористатися будь-яким способом. При першому ж відвідуванні Обраного і вислухавши його рахунок ГЭККа Джо бере ініціативу в свої руки і обманює Обраного, що він дасть ГЭКК, якщо той дізнається про події, що відбуваються на фермі Жахів. Джо покаже напрямок і поторопит Обраного. Прибувши на місце, Обраний знаходить ту саму ферму, яку описав Джо у своїх оповіданнях, якщо сильно зацікавитися в його історії: при вході на ферму є безліч трупів, насаджених на високі кілки, калюжі крові і кісток. Але якщо особливо приглядется і происследовать самому насаджені тіла на кілки з хорошим сприйняттям, то з'ясується обман — трупи виявляються всього лише опудалами, на які були нанесені потрухи і нутрощі брамінів. Сама ж ферма виглядає дуже щедро і пишно в плані вирощених рослин у порівнянні з іншими фермами, городами і сільгоспугіддями, які можна спостерігати в Переважно Регіоні. Слідуючи по дорозі до сараю можна побачити брамінів в загородах, про яких швидше за все хтось піклується. Шукаючи якісь докази або кого-небудь з на фермі з людей, Обраний може увійти в сарай і пошукати на предмет доказів вміст скринь. Спробувавши це, Обраний, який не може особливо похвалитися спритністю і удачею, потрапить у пастку — наближаючись до скринь і вступивши на килим той негайно звалиться в підземеллі, втративши кілька очок здоров'я, де його несподівано зустріне незнайомий охоронець, який направить до його своєму ватажку. Як з'ясується вождя звуть Вегейр і він очолює Убульців, які і зайняли ферму і займаються нею в нічний час сільським господарством. Це давня затворническая група людей, яка жила з часів Великої Війни під землею і запечатала вхід на поверхню. Він повідає про те, що раніше вони кілька років тому роздрукували вихід на поверхню і облаштували собі ферму з метою отримання більшої кількості припасів для растуших потреб. Нажаль за ведення декількох поколінь під землею у темряві ушельцы стали дуже чутливими до світла і виходять на поверхню лише вночі. Щоб не привертати нальотчиків і всіх, що може перешкодити вести господарство, ушельцы вдалася до залякування людей, які вирішили поживитися на їх фермі: у нічний час вони стали виходити намазавшись люмінесцентним грибком і далі вирішили вдатися до залякування у вигляді кривавої різанини з трупів на кілках і це подіяло — Карл з Модока, який хотів розжитися урожаєм на фермі, втік від страху спочатку в Модок, а потім у Дірку. З часом у убульців створюється надлишок виробленої їжі і брак ліків, і ті вирішують вийти на контакт з місцевим поселенням — Модоком щоб передати послання. Боячись сонячного світла ушельцы не можуть подолати шлях до міста довжиною по часу в добу. Вегейр в будь-якому випадку потребує виконання від Обраного передачі послання в місто і може вимагати ультиматум: у тому випадку, якщо Обраний відмовиться, його просто не випустять з печер. Завершальний етап Обраним належить вибір майбутнього для двох довколишніх поселень, який відіб'ється на кінцівці гри. Мирний спосіб Для виконання мирного вирішення конфлікту необхідно знайти втікача з ферми, розкрити обман убульців і пояснити причину «різанини на фермі» для того, щоб Джо уклав з Убульцями союз. Простіше кажучи, потрібно буде дізнатися і розповісти що трупи на фермі не були справжніми, а місцеві мешканці готові вийти на контакт. Також необхідно з'ясувати, куди подівся останній мешканець Модока на фермі — Карл та чи живий він взагалі. Слідуючи раді Вегейр Обраний повинен піти слідом за Карлом, на захід Дірку, де він і повинен бути. Однак знаючи що припаси і терпіння жителів Модока обмежуються місяцем Обраному найкраще поквапиться і не відволікатися на виконання інших завдань. Засвідчивши Джо, що Карл живий, а ушельцы ніякої небезпеки не представляють і хочуть навіть співпрацювати з його містом, той розуміє, що це йде на користь і приймає умови. Однак по попередній домовленості ГЭКК Джо все ж не вручить, сказавши, що був на емоціях через раніше поганою обстановки в місті і направляє Обраного в Гекко, де він упевнений, що там йому обов'язково допоможуть. Після порятунку Модока Джо пропонує Обраному закупитися у нього з особливим низькими цінами, другого такого шансу не буде. Сам же Обраний отримає 3500 очок досвіду за порятунок Модока. Вегейр ж зі свого боку за допомогу ушельцам віддасть заряджену штурмову гвинтівку з боєзапасом у 50 куль. Обраний ж отримає 700 очок досвіду за передачу послання Модок. Тільки заради ГЭККа Якщо Обраний дуже поспішає дістати ГЭКК для Арройо, то може обійтися лише угодою з Джо, щоб добути обіцяний їм ГЭКК. Згодом Джо не зможе виконати і Обраний може надати обманщика-мера своєї долі. Згодом тривала посуха в Модоке візьме своє: останні посіви зів'януть, а запаси міста будуть дуже мізерні. Місто стане ще якось існувати протягом 7 років, але зрештою вимре. Шлях насильства У тому випадку, коли Вегейр запропонує ультиматум і погрожує не випускати Обраного, той може проявити агресію і викликати ворожість з боку убульців. Пробитися до виходу наверх на ферму буде складним завданням для Обраного, якщо враховувати, що ушельцы добре озброєні легкою зброєю, особливо на невисоких Рівень персонажа рівнях. Ушельцы стануть ворожі і домовитися мирно з ними не вийде. У разі вбивства убульців Обраним ферму займуть жителі Модока і постараються доглядати за фермою. Проте віддаленість від міста і непоінформованість про підземне водосховище створили проблеми, які призведуть до посухи і на цій фермі. Можна навіть не викликати агресію з боку убульців, а після безуспішних пошуків Карла можна просто спорядити Джо на захоплення ферми з вбивством всіх її колишніх мешканців. Згадавши при цьому про слабкість убульців в боязні світла. Джо уточнить, що залишилися припасів для міста не вистачить і на місяць, і тому якщо пошуки Карла не увінчаються успіхом, то він спорядить жителів на захоплення ферми і видасть їм ліхтарики. У цьому випадку Обраний може також приєднається до них. Джо разом із Балтазом, Корнеліусом, Фаррелта Грішемом відправиться разом з Обраним на ферму, де їм потрібно буде знищити всіх убульців. У разі зачистки Джо також запропонує свій товар за особливим низькими цінами без повторного другого разу і Обраний отримає 3500 очок досвіду. Однак захопивши ферму жителі Модока спровокують на себе страх сусідніх поселень, які боячись захоплення власних земель, переб'ють всіх жителів Модока і знищать місто. Примітки * При високому красномовстві при взятті квесту можна змусити Джо відрізати свій палець. У подальшому розвитку діалогу можна спровокувати Джо на атаку. * Якщо не користуватися на фермі сходами, а раз за разом провалюватися в дірку в сараї, можна отримати масу задоволення від коментарів охорони. Галерея FO2 Ghost Farm under attack.png|Балтаз, Корнеліус, Фаррел, Грішем і Джо перед нападом на Ферму жахів en:Something strange is happening at the farm northeast of Modoc. Investigate and report back to Jo pl:Na farmie położonej na północny wschód od Modoc dzieje się coś dziwnego. Zbadaj sprawę i złóż relację Jo ru:Что-то странное происходит на ферме к северо-востоку от Модока. Провести расследование и доложить о результатах Джо Категорія:Квести Fallout 2 Категорія:Квести Модока Категорія:Квести Ферми жахів